


Girl's Night

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Laurent's always being a ho, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, but the ladies are getting their pleasure in too, idk how to tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: It's time for the women to enjoy themselves a bit.
Relationships: Cynthia Moore/Abigail Jones, Cynthia Moore/insert character/Abigail Jones
Kudos: 40





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Case 2, Laurent's trying to get into Edamura's pants while Cynthia and Abby go scouting for fun times of their own.

"Since the boys will be enjoying themselves tonight, why don't we go out and have a bit of fun together, Abby?" Cynthia placed a hand on Abby's shoulder, a sly smile on her slim, glossy red lips. "Just us girls."

"Fine," Abby agreed, smoothing the ruffles of her silky light blue dress. 

"But I'm picking our target. The women you choose are too loud in bed."

The redheaded woman giggled at her sullen companion. "Fair enough."

Laurent and Edamura were left to their own devices back in the hotel room; it was highly likely that the suave Frenchman would manage to coax his reluctant partner into a torrid night of passion that both women he knew he'd been anticipating for some time. And, although they would be participating in a similar activity, the two would occasionally add another body to make things more interesting. 

They made their way to the hotel lounge, keeping close to one another with Abby allowing Cynthia to drape her arm loosely across her shoulders. Her dark eyes focused on the people around them. 

Lavishly dressed men and women sat on the loveseat and stood by the lush walls. Many of them were eyeing the women as they passed, some even attempting to strike up a conversation. Abby ignored them and Cynthia politely disregarded their feeble attempts to entice them. Then, Abby spotted a potential target. 

A young woman, no more than twenty-five, with curly black hair that fell onto her exposed shoulders. Her light brown skin was freckled and looked soft to the touch. She was dressed in a simply elegant deep eggplant colored dress with slim straps and a snatched waist. She was standing alone with a thoughtful expression on her face. Abby wondered if she was waiting for someone. It didn't matter, anyway. 

She nudged Cynthia and nodded her head to the woman. Cynthia peered over at her and smirked, obviously on board with the idea. Linking her arm with Abby's, they approached the young woman. 

"Hello there," Cynthia greeted her with a polite smile. 

She seemed startled by their presence. "Hello."

"My name's Cynthia and this is Abigail."

"Oh, are you Abigail Jones, the young pilot that's aiming to compete with Clark Ibrahim?" Abby nodded silently. “That’s amazing. I’m rooting for you!”

“Would you care to join us in a drink?” Cynthia asked, noting the way the woman flushed red when she said that. 

Shyly, she nodded and let them whisk her away. Cynthia had already prepared a separate room for their nightly endeavors, several doors down from the group’s room. Their guest seemed excited and nervous, blushing whenever Cynthia touched her arm or her waist. Once they were inside the lavish room with the door lock tight behind them, Abby was quick to get to the main course. The dark-haired woman, now seated on the edge of the king-sized bed, nearly blew a fuse when Abby slipped out of her dress, revealing nothing underneath. Cynthia shook her head with a light sigh. 

“Honestly Abby, can’t you be more sensual? Such crass methods will frighten our guest.”

“Shut up. I don’t want to wait.”

“Huh? Hey, what’s g-going on? Why-”

“Forgive her, she can be very upfront when she’s in the mood.” Cynthia came to sit behind the woman and caressed her shoulders, sliding her fingers under the thin straps of her dress. “But I can guarantee you’ll enjoy it.”

“H-Huh?”

Abby stood before her, eyes narrowed. “Lift your dress and spread your legs.” 

Timidly, the woman did as Abby instructed, clutching the fabric of his gown and raising it up, revealing thin, lacy white panties. Abby wasted no time sliding them off, squatting down on one knee between the woman’s legs. She was clean-shaven, to Abby’s surprise and relief. The woman twitched when Abby’s fingers brushed against her clit, slowly and meticulously. Abby’s nonchalant expression never changed. She rubbed her finger’s against the woman’s pussy before sliding in her index finger. The woman gasped out, obviously new to the sensation. 

“No noises, kitten,” Cynthia purred, taking her chin and turning her face to her. “Let’s keep your mouth quiet for a bit.”

She pressed her lips against the woman’s in a sweet, lingering kiss. Her hands trailed down the woman’s neck, tugging down the top half of her dress. The bra she wore matched her lacy panties. She moaned into the kiss when Cynthia grabbed her chest, cupping each breast in one hand and kneading them carefully. 

Her thumbs lightly brushed over the woman’s nipples through the fabric, causing her to shudder and leaned further into Cynthia’s embrace. Down below, Abby had two fingers deep inside the woman’s pussy, her mouth sucking on her clit as she thrust the digits in and out. Her insides were warm and dripping wet, sucking Abby’s fingers in. Cynthia guided the woman’s hand between her own legs, shushing the startled woman with a tender voice.

“Won’t you touch me too, kitten?”

Biting her lip, the woman nodded, letting Cynthia slide her tongue into her mouth once more. With Cynthia's loose grip on her wrist, she gingerly rubbed the red-headed woman's pussy. Cynthia cooed into the kiss and gave a small pinch to the woman’s nipple, enjoying the squeak that fell from her lips. Suddenly, Abby leaned back, removing her sticky fingers from the woman’s leaking pussy. Cynthia hummed in amusement. 

“Looks like Abigail’s finished toying around.” The woman made a confused sound as she was released, staring up through lidded eyes at the beautiful ladies standing before her. “Relax, darling. We’ll be sure to send you to Heaven and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I suck at writing sex scenes when it involves women >m< I hope you all like this though! Follow me on Twitter @RiyeERose~


End file.
